Bruce Wayne/Batman (Earth-2001)
Bruce Wayne is a millionare playboy who is the current chairman of Wayne Enterprises, and his alias and secret identity of Batman, the protector of Gotham City. Biography Batman: Gotham Knights Bruce was walking home with his parents Thomas and Martha Wayne from the Gray Ghost movie that Bruce wanted to see. The family walked down an alleyway, and Bruce's parents were killed by Joe Chill, a mugger, who then pushes Bruce to the ground and runs with his mother's necklace and purse. Bruce cries for help, and two Gotham City police officers James Gordan and Jack Napier come to his aid and take him back home to Wayne Manor. Weeks later, Bruce and Alfred, the Wayne family butler, attend the funeral for Thomas and Martha. Bruce and his close childhood friend, Vicki Vale, graduate from Gotham University, and they are congratulated by Alfred and Jack. Bruce and Vicki tell each other what they went to do for a living at the graduation party, at Wayne Manor. Vicki tells Bruce that his goal, to be a mixed martial arts fighter, is a great idea. She kisses his cheek, and walks away. Hours later, Bruce decides to start his martial arts training, and leaves Gotham City for three years. Bruce returns to Gotham City after his three year absence. When he arrives at Wayne Manor, Alfred is happy to see him. The two catch up, and Lucius Fox, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, arrives and tells Bruce that he wants him to become chairman of the company, to which Bruce agrees to. The next day, Bruce goes out to visit his friend Vicki, and sees her talking to Jack outside the Gotham Gazette. They greet each other, and Jack tells them about The Riddler, the new villain that is causing trouble on the streets of Gotham. When Jack leaves, Vicki says that it would be nice if Gotham had a hero to protect it. Bruce agrees with her, and goes back home to Wayne Manor. On Sunday afternoon, Bruce goes to the Wayne Enterprises meeting with Lucius. When he returns that night, Alfred and him talk about it. Bruce brings up his and Vicki's conversation about a protector of Gotham. Alfred, who thinks the police is a great protector, disagrees with their idea. The two argue about it, and Bruce goes to his bedroom. He finds a costume with a bat emblem on the chest, and he learns from Alfred that his father wore it at a costume party. Bruce gets a utility belt and a grapple gun, and takes off into the night wearing the costume. He spots Joe Chill cornering Vicki in the same alley where his parents died, and he stops him from killing Vicki. She asks who he is, and he confirms that his name is Batman, and he leaves. When Bruce is reading the newspaper the next morning, he sees that Vicki wrote a story on her encounter with Batman. When he tells Alfred, he says that Vicki believes him to be a hero. A television brodcast says that the Riddler is at City Hall after he escaped from Arkham Asylum. Bruce puts on his costume, and goes to City Hall. He stops the Riddler from robbing Hamilton Hill, mayor of Gotham. Hill yells at Batman for not catching Riddler, and the hero runs out of City Hall, trying to find Riddler. He finds a riddle on the Gotham City Police Department, and goes to the graveyard, because that's what the riddle is talking about. Once Batman arrives at Gotham Graveyard, Riddler is there waiting for him. Riddler mocks Batman, and the superhero chases Riddler to a trench full of acid. Riddler reveals his plan to Batman, and reveals a kidnapped Vicki Vale behind him. Jack Napier and James Gordan arrive to the scene, and Riddler escapes. Jack and Batman go after him while James stays and gets Vicki out of the cell. Riddler tries to make a deal with Batman, saying that if he lets him go, that both he and Jack will live. Jack shoots at Riddler, and Riddler pushes him into the acid. Batman attacks Riddler, and James takes Riddler back to Arkham. Batman looks down at the acid, hoping that Jack is alright, and leaves. Three days later, Bruce is reading the paper. The main story is about Batman's fight with Riddler, and the writer is once again Vicki Vale. She does mention the death of Jack Napier, which makes Bruce upset. Alfred tells Bruce that all good stories must come to an end, and Bruce, realizing what he means, tells him that he will always be Batman. He goes to Vicki and tells her that he is Batman. She thanks him for helping her and Gotham, and he leaves. Bruce goes back to Gotham Graveyard and puts a rose on his parents graves. He looks sadly at the trench full of acid, thinking of Jack, and he leaves. Gallery BatmanGothamKnightsPromo.png|A promo picture for Batman: Gotham Knights, featuring Batman. Category:Earth-2001 Category:Gary the Gaget Dude Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Earth-2001 Characters